Série Elena: La pluie
by Simakai
Summary: ReeveElena. Un petit truc mignon sur l'insipidité de la vie d'un certain ingénieur...


Comme j'ai eu de bons commentaires sur ma série Elena, j'ai décidé de la continuer encore un peu... ah lala, moi qui croyais quema ficde Reno allait être la dernière... mais bon, celle-là aussi m'a donné beaucoup de plaisir. Au fait, si quelqu'un d'autre à une idée de couple pour Elena, qu'il me le dise.

Donc un petit couple un peu étrange, dans une histoire un peu étrange. Reeve+Elena.

* * *

Et la pluie, maintenant. Comme si ça n'allait pas déjà assez mal.

Reeve marchait sur le bord de la route, les mains dans les poches pour mieux les réchauffer, les yeux par terre. Comment pouvait-il être aussi stupide? Sa voiture était tombée en panne en plein milieu de nulle part, et il ne trouvait pas le problème. Il était ingénieur, il avait créé Cait Sith, des tonnes de logiciels informatiques pour la Shin-Ra, et il n'arrivait même pas à découvrir la cause de la panne dans le moteur de sa propre voiture. C'était pitoyable.

En plus, il avait oublié son PHS au boulot. Il ne pouvait même pas appeler une dépanneuse. Il devrait donc marcher pour rentrer chez lui. Évidemment, il s'était mis à pleuvoir à grosses gouttes, et il n'avait ni parapluie, ni imperméable. Quand quelque chose tourne mal…

Il allait attraper froid à rester sous cette pluie, il le savait. Il devrait quand même aller travailler. La Shin-Ra avait besoin de lui, avait besoin de ses talents pour contrôler Cait Sith et espionner Cloud et ses amis.

Il entendit une voiture derrière lui. Il se retourna et leva son pouce, il en avait assez de marcher. C'était seulement le troisième véhicule qui passait depuis une heure entière… une foutue heure de marche, dont la moitié sous la pluie glacée…

Splash! Il leva son poing à l'adresse du chauffeur imbécile qui l'avait complètement arrosé au passage, mais il était déjà trop tard, il le savait. Maintenant, il était glacé jusqu'aux os. Il était foutu. Il restait encore une dizaine de kilomètres avant qu'il puisse enfin rentrer chez lui.

C'était quoi, aussi, cette idée stupide d'aller habiter à l'extérieur de Midgar? Il voulait « respirer de l'air pur chez lui », « ne plus voir l'obscurité de la ville »? Conneries. Les loyers étaient trop chers sur les Plateaux et un employé de la Shin-Ra s'aventurant dans les Taudis était un homme mort. Il faudrait qu'il parle à Rufus de son augmentation…

Une petite voiture noire arrivait en face de lui. Elle allait vers la ville. Tout le monde allait vers la mégapole. Lui aurait préféré fuir, il ne savait pas pourquoi. La voiture s'arrêta brusquement, juste derrière lui, sans qu'il ne la remarque vraiment. Il avait les yeux par terre, pour les protéger des gouttes d'eau géantes qui coulaient du ciel morne.

-Reeve? Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là?

Une voix de femme. Il se retourna brusquement.

-Elena?

-Venez dans ma voiture, vous allez attraper la crève!

Il ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il traversa la route, contourna la voiture, ouvrit la portière et s'installa du côté passager, les bras croisés pour mieux se réchauffer.

-Merde, vous êtes vraiment trempé! Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez à marcher sous la pluie au beau milieu de nulle part?

-Panne.

Il aurait voulu lui expliquer plus clairement la situation, mais ses lèvres bleues s'articulaient à peine et ses dents claquaient entre elles. Elena étira son bras jusqu'à son panneau de bord et monta le chauffage de son véhicule au maximum.

-Je vous amène chez moi, lui dit-elle sans le regarder, en faisant avancer la voiture sur la route.

-Je ne veux pas vous déranger… et je serais mieux chez moi, je crois.

-Non, vous habitez dans une cabane merdique qui ne vaut même pas une habitation des Taudis et c'est à peine si vous avez le chauffage. Je vous amène chez moi.

Elle était concentrée sur la route, mais le ton de sa voix était très clair, très convaincant… très menaçant. Très Turk. Mais comment savait-elle cela? Il valait mieux ne pas poser ce genre de questions, les seules réponses qu'elle lui donnerait seraient du genre : « Désolé, c'est confidentiel. » Mais c'était quand même son adresse à lui…

L'air se réchauffait autour de lui, mais le froid ne le quittait pas vraiment.

-Vous devriez enlever ça.

-Ça?

-Vos vêtements. Si vous les gardez, vous ne vous réchaufferez jamais.

Elle avait raison, mais l'idée de se déshabiller devant Elena dans une voiture en marche ne lui plaisait pas particulièrement. Il décida tout de même d'enlever son lourd chandail de laine, mais il conserva le polo qu'il portait dessous. Il fit attention à ne pas gêner la conduite d'Elena en se déshabillant.

Il n'aimait pas l'idée de retourner vers la ville, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il était dans la voiture d'une Turk qui avait fermement décidé de le ramener chez elle.

Elle lui expliqua qu'elle revenait d'une mission pénible et qu'elle n'avait pas envie de revenir sur ses pas, surtout en sachant de quoi avait l'air la maison de Reeve. Elle lui parla de son appartement, dans les Taudis, et de ses voisins, qui la laissaient en paix sous peine de recevoir une grenade le lendemain dans leur courrier.

-C'est quand même mieux que chez vous, c'est un immeuble souterrain, bien chauffé, climatisé durant l'été, dans un recoin tranquille…

Il écoutait, avec le plus d'attention dont il était capable, son bavardage étourdissant. Il savait qu'elle pouvait continuer ainsi pendant des heures sans s'interrompre. C'était sa petite réputation à la Shin-Ra : Elena, la Turk qui parle trop. Reeve pouvait enfin vérifier la véracité de cette réputation. C'était bien trop vrai.

-Hé, dit-elle en interrompant elle-même son propre bavardage, tenez le volant, moi j'ai chaud.

Sans même ralentir ou attendre que Reeve saisisse le volant, elle commença à enlever sa lourde veste bleu nuit. Le véhicule glissa à gauche et à droite sur la chaussée avant que Reeve en « prenne le contrôle », en tout cas empêche deux ou trois accidents avec des véhicules qui roulaient en sens inverse. Elena rigolait en lançant son veston sur la banquette arrière et en desserrant sa cravate.

-Z'êtes malade? hurla Reeve.

-C'est vous qui savez pas conduire, répliqua-t-elle en souriant.

Tout cela était un jeu pour elle, il le sentait. Elle lança sa cravate sur son veston et commença à déboutonner un peu sa chemise.

-Pitié, reprenez ce foutu volant, Elena!

-Mais j'ai chaud…

Elle cessa d'ouvrir sa chemise juste avant que sa tenue devienne indécente et reprit le volant à un Reeve au supplice. Conduire de côté, sous la pluie, une voiture qui roulait à pleine vitesse, avec Elena qui se déshabillait à côté de lui… Il lui laissa le contrôle sans aucun regret.

-Avec ce chauffage, j'avais vraiment chaud… s'excusa-t-elle en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

-Vous auriez pu nous tuer!

-J'adore le danger, je n'ai pas peur de grand'chose…

-Ce n'est pas une raison pour prendre des risques stupides!

-C'est vrai que vous, quand vous vous battez, c'est avec Cait Sith, dans le fond de votre bureau, une télécommande dans les mains… on dirait plutôt un adolescent qui joue à un jeu vidéo.

Elle avait raison, mais ça faisait drôlement mal à l'orgueil de l'entendre. Sa création mécanique la plus achevée, la plus forte… des mois de planification, de construction, de raffinement… des jours et des jours planté devant ses écrans à contrôler toutes les fonctions de cette machine si perfectionnée…

-C'est plus compliqué que ça en a l'air.

-Bien sûr, Reeve.

Elle ne pourrait pas le comprendre. Il se battait avec son esprit, avec son intelligence, avec sa ruse. Elle se battait en se mettant constamment en danger, son arme réellement en main, son ennemi réellement en face d'elle. Il se sentait minable. La femme blonde, voyant le malaise de Reeve, changea de sujet et se mit à parler de la dernière gaffe de cet imbécile de Heidegger. Ils rirent en choeur durant un certain moment. Heidegger était la risée de toute la compagnie, et il ne le savait même pas. Un vrai minable, un pur perdant.

-Bon, on arrive chez moi.

Elle gara la voiture dans une sorte de garage improvisé : un mélange de plaques de tôle ondulée et de bâches de plastique. Reeve sortit de la voiture après elle en tenant son chandail de laine à la main. Elena verrouilla les portes, puis elle l'invita d'un geste à pénétrer chez elle.

Des escaliers. Des escaliers. Encore des escaliers. Reeve sentait qu'ils descendaient en enfer, qu'il ne reverrait plus jamais la lumière.

-On s'essouffle vite, hein? Qu'est-ce que ça va être quand il va falloir remonter?

Elle le taquinait gentiment, elle savait bien qu'il n'avait pas à s'entraîner, contrairement à elle. C'était un ingénieur, pas un SOLDIER…

Elle s'arrêta brusquement devant une porte, et il s'étonna de constater que ce n'était pas l'appartement le plus bas, et que l'escalier de métal se poursuivait toujours, à l'infini dans le sol semblait-il, jusqu'à se fondre dans une obscurité mystérieuse.

Les clés tintaient, la porte s'ouvrit, révélant un petit appartement bien rangé. Elena alluma la lumière, et Reeve fut ébloui un instant.

-Bon, il va falloir vous sécher et vous réchauffer…

-Ne vous en faites pas pour moi, Elena…

-J'ai décidé que j'allais m'en faire pour vous, OK? Vous allez prendre une douche bouillante et je vais faire sécher vos vêtements dans la machine.

Aucun moyen de discuter avec cette fille. Mais il fallait l'avouer, l'idée de quitter ses vêtements humides et froids pour une bonne douche lui plaisait énormément. Elle lui indiqua la salle de bain. C'était une pièce minuscule qui ne contenait qu'une douche, une toilette et un minuscule lavabo. Il se déshabilla avec gêne et se regarda dans la porte-miroir de la douche.

Il se détestait. Trop grand, trop mince, trop blême. Il savait qu'il devrait sortir de son bureau une fois de temps en temps, profiter du soleil quand il se montrait, marcher dans les rues, faire de l'exercice… mais il n'avait pas le temps. Il n'était pas payé pour ça. Il arrivait au bureau si tôt que le soleil n'était pas levé, et il le quittait une fois qu'il était bien couché. Pas le choix.

-Reeve! Donnez-moi vos vêtements pour que je les sèche!

Il entrouvrit la porte et lui tendit ses vêtements, qu'elle lui arracha des mains. Nu dans l'appartement d'Elena. Il n'y aurait jamais cru. Ils s'étaient à peine parlé avant ce soir.

Il pénétra dans la douche et fit couler de l'eau chaude. Il sentit enfin le froid quitter sa peau, sa chair, ses os, sa moelle, progressivement, délicieusement. Une bonne douche chaude après une pluie froide, un des petits bonheurs de l'existence.

Il entendit soudainement la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir. Elena ne pouvait pas voir à l'intérieur de la douche à cause de la porte en miroir, mais il eut tout de même en sentiment de panique.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites?

-Je vous donne une serviette et un peignoir pour quand vous allez ressortir.

Cette fille n'avait aucun respect de l'intimité. Elle finit par sortir de la pièce, il ne put se décrisper avant. Il acheva la douche deux minutes plus tard, s'essuya avec la serviette qu'elle lui avait apportée et enfila le peignoir blanc. Il tenta d'essuyer les gouttes de condensation qui s'étaient formées sur le miroir, sans grand succès, il ne put que les étendre. Tant pis, au moins il avait essayé.

Il hésita un instant avant de sortir de la microscopique toilette, la poignée de porte entre les mains. Il y avait Elena de l'autre côté, et il avait un peu honte de ne porter qu'un peignoir, d'avoir les cheveux encore trempés, d'avoir pratiquement vidé son réservoir d'eau chaude, bref, d'être chez elle, de partager un instant de sa vie.

Elena était une femme intimidante, dominante, étourdissante. Elle était jolie, très jolie même. Et elle était bavarde… Il ne savait pas vraiment comment se tenir devant une femme de ce type. Il se rappela soudain qu'elle était une tueuse, une Turk. Il n'arrivait pas à l'imaginer avec une arme à la main, en train d'assassiner quelqu'un.

Bon, il n'allait pas rester là toute la soirée…

Il trouva le courage d'ouvrir la porte, et il alla rejoindre Elena dans le salon. Elle écoutait le téléjournal.

-Je vous ai préparé de l'eau bouillante, lui dit-elle sans le regarder. Si vous voulez du thé ou du café, vous n'avez qu'à me le demander.

-Je n'ai besoin pour l'instant.

-Vous devriez en profiter pendant que l'eau est encore chaude.

Qu'elle pouvait être intimidante, rien qu'avec le ton de sa voix…

-Un thé, dans ce cas.

Il l'accompagna à la cuisine. Elle versa de l'eau dans deux tasses dépareillées et y ajouta deux sachets de thé.

-Sucre, lait, citron?

-Rien.

Elle ajouta du sucre dans sa propre tasse, puis elle lui tendit l'autre en lui souriant. Ils retournèrent au salon et s'assirent sur le divan en attendant que les sachets de thé infusent.

-J'espère que vous allez mieux.

-Oui, merci.

-Vous faisiez vraiment pitié, comme ça, tout trempé, sur le bord de la route. Je ne pouvais pas vous laisser là!

Il évitait de la regarder. Il se sentait tout à fait étrange, dans une sorte de torpeur mêlée de bien-être chaleureux. Le sommeil commençait à le gagner. Il souffla sur son thé, et but une gorgée en manquant de se brûler la gorge et la langue.

-C'est dommage que votre voiture soit cassée, poursuivait-elle. Elle a dû être récupérée par des revendeurs de pièces, à l'heure qu'il est. Vous n'auriez pas dû l'abandonner.

-Elle était foutue.

-Mais vous auriez pu revendre les pièces vous-même et vous faire quelques Gils…

-Je voulais juste rentrer chez moi.

Il se tourna légèrement vers elle, risqua un regard. Elle le fixait intensément de ses grands yeux bruns. Il regarda aussitôt sa tasse, mal à l'aise.

-Pour un ingénieur, vous n'êtes pas très logique. Vous avez plutôt l'air sensible. Je suppose que c'est ce qu'on obtient à force de s'enfermer dans un bureau et de se nourrir d'illusions.

Reeve se retourna brusquement vers elle, en renversant un peu de thé bouillant par terre. Elle ne parut pas remarquer le petit dégât, mais elle sourit en voyant sa réaction.

-Vous vivez votre vie à travers vos écrans, Reeve. Vous vivez par les yeux de cette machine stupide qui espionne l'AVALANCHE et Cloud. Vous vivez pour votre job, pour la Shin-Ra, vous vivez pour faire ce qu'on vous dit.

-Ce n'est pas…

-C'est vrai et vous le savez. Vous ne prenez pas de congés, pas de fins de semaines. Vous ne faites que contempler vos écrans, vous contrôlez Cait Sith. Vous mangez et vous dormez. Avez-vous des amis? Voyez-vous votre famille une fois de temps en temps?

Il ne put dire non. C'était vrai, bien trop vrai, mais il ne pouvait pas le dire. Il ne menait pas de vie en dehors de son travail…

-Vous savez que j'ai raison. Votre existence n'est qu'une illusion.

Elle but quelques gorgées de thé. Reeve concentrait toute son énergie à la détester. Comment une femme aussi belle pouvait-elle dire des choses aussi méchantes?

-Vous ne valez pas mieux, lui dit-il d'un ton méprisant. Vous ne faites que ce qu'on vous dit de faire.

-C'est vrai. Je ne dis pas le contraire. Je fais ce que Tseng me demande.

Elle prit une autre gorgée.

-Mais je fais aussi autre chose. Pas vous.

-Comme?

-Ramener chez moi des collègues trempés par la pluie.

-Ça ne compte pas.

-Je sors dans les bars. Je vois mes amis. Je soupe avec ma mère une fois de temps en temps. Je vais voir ma soeur et sa petite fille. Et vous, ça vous arrive de sortir une fois de temps en temps? Je ne crois pas. À voir votre visage, vous êtes mort.

Il échappa sa tasse. Il n'avait pas pu l'empêcher. Ses mains tremblaient.

Sans dire un mot, Elena se précipita à la cuisine et revint quelques instants plus tard avec des linges. Elle entreprit de nettoyer le plancher à ses pieds. Reeve ne pouvait pas bouger. Il était figé, stupéfié par l'insipidité de sa vie. Il lui avait fallu Elena pour le réaliser. Elena. Aussi bien dire une parfaite inconnue. La petite tête blonde près de ses genoux. Ce petit bout de femme qui fonçait, qui agissait en pensant aux conséquences, qui regardait à côté d'elle sur le chemin de sa vie pour admirer le paysage, une fois de temps en temps.

Pour savoir si elle était heureuse. Pour savoir si ses choix étaient les bons. Pour savoir si les gens autour d'elle se portaient bien, s'ils avaient besoin d'elle.

Elle faisait de sa personne un être irremplaçable pour son âme. Reeve faisait de lui un être irremplaçable (et seulement pour la Shin-Ra) pour ses compétences.

Il aurait voulu pleurer, mais il se rendit compte que ses yeux demeuraient secs. Il ne savait même plus comment pleurer. Il s'était oublié depuis trop longtemps. Boulot, auto, dodo. Et Reeve s'était perdu. Il était mort.

Elena finit d'essuyer le plancher, essora les linges et revint dans le salon. Reeve n'avait pas bougé. Il n'en était pas capable. Elena, prise de pitié, s'assit contre lui et passa son bras sur ses épaules tremblantes. Il la repoussa brutalement.

-Tu crois que j'ai envie que tu me touches?

-Reeve, je ne croyais pas que vous me prendriez au sérieux…

-Ta gueule!

Il aurait voulu être seul. Il aurait voulu se trouver à des kilomètres de cette femme qui venait de le briser. Il était un être médiocre, cela suffisait de le lui avoir dit, pourquoi en rajouter? Pourquoi tenter de le consoler? Pourquoi détruire quelque chose pour le recoller l'instant d'après? Elle était stupide.

Et elle insistait. Elle le reprit par les épaules, et elle esquiva le coup de coude qui visait à la repousser. Il se débattit, mais la jeune femme, malgré sa fine taille, était bien entraînée pour contrer ce genre de choses. Il finit par se laisser faire. Comme il l'avait fait toute sa vie, songeait-il.

Elle voulait lui apporter le réconfort de son corps, il le sentait bien. Juste le prendre dans ses bras, comme une mère, comme une soeur, comme une confidente. Le réconforter avec sa chaleur, puisque ses mots étaient si froids et durs. Mais il ne le voulait pas.

Quelque chose se mit à bouillir en lui. Une violence qu'il ne soupçonnait même pas en son coeur. Elle avait osé… elle avait _osé_ lui dire de telles choses…

Il ne pouvait même pas partir. Elle l'avait bien manipulé. Que pouvait-elle bien savoir d'autre sur sa vie en un seul regard? Non, il n'y avait rien d'autre à savoir, il n'avait pas de vie : boulot, auto, dodo. Il était mort. Mort. Elle le savait. Elle… le reconnaissait. Et il devait la reconnaître lui aussi. Reconnaître la vie intérieure de cette femme.

Il la renversa sur le plancher et commença à mordiller son cou, son menton, ses lèvres. Elle se défendait à peine. Il la retint par les poignets et la cloua définitivement au sol par son poids. Il l'embrassait avec fureur sur toute la peau de son visage et de sa gorge, l'embrassait, la mordait, la léchait. Il ne l'aimait pas, il ne la désirait pas, il devait juste…

-Qu'est-ce que tu essaies de prouver?

Il s'arrêta un instant, haletant. Il faillit se dégager, horrifié par ses propres actes, mais il était trop tard. Il venait de _comprendre_, il _savait _quelque chose… quelque chose qu'elle avait oublié.

-J'essaie de te prouver que je suis capable de faire autre chose que travailler. Que je ne suis pas encore mort.

Elle regarda vers son bas-ventre.

-Non, en effet, tu m'as l'air assez vivant…

Il se mit à rougir, mais il ne recula pas. Il se décida plutôt à l'embrasser, tendrement, sur les lèvres. Elle répondit, tranquille, à ce doux baiser. Il la vit fermer les yeux. Leurs langues s'emmêlaient. Il lâcha les poignets d'Elena et commença à déboutonner sa chemise.

Faire quelque chose. Caresser une peau douce. Passer sa main dans des cheveux d'or. Embrasser une gorge, des seins, un nombril. Se sentir caressé, se sentir aimé. Il prenait tout ce qu'elle lui donnait, il lui donnait tout ce qu'elle voulait. Finie la violence, c'était de l'amour, quelque chose de purement physique qui se reflétait dans l'au-delà, dans les songes, c'était une forme de vérité absolue. Il aimait son bourreau, il la désirait, il l'aurait. Il la garderait toujours près de lui.

Après tout c'était ce qu'elle voulait. Maintenant qu'elle l'avait détruit, elle devait recoller les morceaux.

Il était vivant. Enfin. Grâce à elle.


End file.
